


His Beautiful Boy (#151 Devotion)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [233]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-20 11:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie will always be devoted to his beautiful boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Beautiful Boy (#151 Devotion)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the end folks. Your thoughts and feelings, please especially if you haven't said anything yet.

  
Jonah sat on the low stone bench. “Thought I’d find you here.”

“I wanted to see my beautiful boy one more time, before going under the knife.”

Jonah sighed. “First off, Uncle Charlie, they use lasers now. Secondly your beautiful _boy_ was a hundred and three, stone deaf, and perfectly ready to go when he went.”

Charlie smiled softly at the carved marble block. “Doesn’t matter. He was still my beautiful boy.”

“I know. Come on. The doctors are waiting.”

“I go here.” Charlie pointed to the grass between his brother and his husband.

“I know, but not yet, okay?”


End file.
